


The Outside Battle

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa Woods and Shugo Mikado, members of the Survey Corps have to make another trip outside the walls once again. What will happen while they are outside the walls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outside Battle

**Kisa's pov**

I let out a quiet sigh and I pulled myself into the saddle of my horse. The Survey Corps were going outside the walls once again to fight against the titans. I made my way toward the gate with my comrades that would give us access to the outside of the walls. I pulled my horse to a stop in my spot as the rest of the Survey Corps appeared. The horses stamped their feet against the stone road as we were waiting for  the gate to go up. I shifted in my saddle and glanced back seeing that Shugo was a short distance away from me. I smiled lightly and turned my attention forward because the gate was opening. I clenched my reins for a moment before following the group following Erwin's command during that time. I kept my eyes forward ignoring the titans that were still inside the walls as backup took care of them. We soon made our way outside of the walls right into titan territory and the signal soon came. I pulled my horse off to the left and made my way to my spot among the formation. Shugo was on my right and a short distance away from me then I started to keep an eye out for any titans. My horse continued to move across the land at a good pace while I kept my eyes moving. The area was quiet and I could hear my horse breathing as he ran across the grass while I bit my lip slightly because of the feeling that I had in my stomach. A few minutes passed by before flares started going off warning us about the titans. I stayed on guard since titans could show up at any moment because of how close they were to my location. The area felt like it had gone silent while the feeling in my stomach was growing worst. 

A few seconds passed by before a small group of titans appeared. My eyes went wide as I pulled on my reins to turn so I could dodge as more flares went up above my head. I was about to start fighting against them with my comrades that were nearby, but it became a failed attempt. The titans ended up overpowering us and I got swept off my horse hard. I felt my breath get knocked out from underneath me as I tumbled across the ground. My vision then went fuzzy before my vision fell into the darkness pulling me away from reality. 

**Shugo's pov**

The black flares that I saw earlier had finally come to a stop vanishing into the air. The area had fallen quiet which was strange, but I continued to move my horse forward. My horse went up the hill that was in front of us before my eyes went wide as the scene in front of me. Horses from my comrades were running around or laying dead on the ground with blood covering the grass. The titans had either been killed or moved on to a different part of the field. I went to go see if anyone had survived, but the way that this attack looked made me have my doubts about it. I passed by the dead horses before my eyes landed on one that looked familiar to me. The horse belonged to Kisa which caused a worried feeling to come over me. I started to search around while thinking to myself 

"Please no..."

My eyes scanned in hope that Kisa was around somewhere and not in the stomach of a titan. I continued to look before I finally was able to find her. Kisa was a short distance away fro me not moving at all and I was hoping that she wasn't dead. I jumped off my horse before making my way over to her quickly 

"Kisa!" 

I pulled her to my chest before checking to see that she was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief once I felt her breath hit my hand which told me that she was still alive. I got onto my horse and kept Kisa against my chest so she wouldn't fall during the ride while the signal to return was soon seen. We would be heading back to the safety of the walls were Kisa could get the medical treatment that she needed. 

**Kisa's pov**

My eyes fluttered slightly as I felt my conscious coming back from the darkness. I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmary with a few other soldiers who got injured during the expedition. I let out a sigh and sat up before placing my hand against my throbbing forehead. I must of hit my head while I got knocked off my horse because of how much it hurt. I then heard the familiar voice of Shugo speak in front of me 

"Kisa, are you okay?"

I looked up at him before smiling lightly 

"Ah Shugo-kun... I'm okay, my head just hurts a little bit." 

He nodded while blushing slightly before taking a seat in a nearby chair 

"At least you're okay though, I was worried while I found you like that."

I nodded as Shugo told me what happened after I got knocked out by the titans and that I was the only one who made it back alive apparently from the formation I was in. I was grateful though that Shugo helped me get out of there since I would of been eaten if he didn't find me. 

 


End file.
